sed vitam solitariam iucundo exitu
by Rock Goth Princess
Summary: "En todo camino hay dolor y obstáculos pero también encontramos una luz y un ángel que nos guía por mas difícil que sea la situación; siempre hay alguien ahí para ayudarnos a superar cualquier cosa."
1. Recuerdos amargos

**sed vitam solitariam iucundo exitu**

_Sakura Haruno: personaje principal Sasuke Uchiha: mejor amigo Naruto Haruno: hermano (se apellida Uzumaki pero en mi historia es hermano de Sakura) Suigetsu Hozuki: ex-novio Karin Akinawa: novia de su ex Ino Yamanaka: mejor amiga_

**Capitulo 1- Recuerdos amargos**

Era un día lluvioso y hacia mucho viento, haciendo que las ramas de los arboles se mecieran junto con una muy delgada cabellera rosa, una chica cuyo nombre era Sakura, de estatura mediana, no más de 23 años, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verde jade que transmiten en ese momento soledad y tristeza, paseaba cerca de un café sumergida en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a ese lugar, decide entrar para comprarse un café y poder relajarse un poco, ya que todos los acontecimientos en los últimos años han azotado su vida sin previo aviso, haciendo que sus heridas casi cerradas volvieran a abrir, aunque la que menos podía superar era cuando ella y su hermano Naruto habían quedado huérfanos a los 13 años cuando sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico.

Pero al entrar al lugar, lo que vio no la puso en una situación muy cómoda, ahí estaba el, su ex-novio Suigetsu frente a ella, solo que él estaba de espaldas, estaba formado en la fila para comprarse un café cuando vio que junto a él estaba una chica de la misma altura que ella pero su cabello era más largo, de un color rojo intenso y unos ojos rojos oscuro, cubiertos por unos lentes, que voltearon a verla de una forma muy desagradable, llego a la conclusión de que era su novia actual Karin. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se marchó de ahí dejando la idea de relajarse con un café a un lado, no quería estar en el mismo lugar que ellos, sobre todo al recordar lo que le hizo Suigetsu hace 7 meses cuando eran novios, él le rompió el corazón, haciendo que ella ya no volviera a confiar en nadie excepto sus amigos y su hermano.

Comenzó a llover pero no le dio importancia, se fue directamente a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí, camino un rato y decidió sentarse en una banca pensando en la mirada de aquella chica. Siempre se preguntaba por qué la trataba así, desde que la conoció, ellas dos al principio se llevaban bien, Karin y ella eran amigas hasta que Sakura se hizo novia de Suigetsu y Karin trato de alejarlos porque ella también estaba enamorada de él, al pensar en eso, Sakura recuerda todo lo que paso en ese tiempo:

''_Sakura y su hermano Naruto fueron a visitar a unos parientes que querían hablar con ella sobre su futuro, pero Karin fue a visitar a Suigetsu y se le insinuaba a cada rato, le decía que dejara a su novia, que podía tener algo mejor, etc. hasta que el no pudo más la besó, dejando en claro para ella que se había ganado el corazón del novio de quien se supone era su amiga. Cuando Sakura y su hermano regresaron, ellos no tenían idea de que Karin y Suigetsu estuvieron saliendo a escondidas, aunque ese secreto no duro mucho. _

_Después de 3 meses de no verlo, Sakura iba a visitar a su novio a su departamento, lo encontró besándose con Karin en el sillón de la sala y no paraban hasta que se dieron cuenta de su presencia. _

_-´´Karin, Suigetsu, ¿por qué hacen esto?´´_

_-´´Sakura…. yo…la verdad…´´_

_-´´La verdad es que el ya no te ama, él prefiere estar conmigo, pelo de chicle´´_

_-´´Suigetsu, dime que no es cierto.´´_

_Suigetsu no dice nada, solo se queda callado sin darse cuenta de que con su silencio junto con la sonrisa maliciosa de Karin, hacia sufrir a Sakura._

_-´´ ¿Entonces aceptaras estar con ella?´´- dijo tratando de evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas del coraje y la tristeza._

_-´´Si, los siento Sakura, no quería que…´´_

_Sakura no dijo nada, solo se fue de aquel lugar corriendo lo mas que pudo, no quería que la vieran llorar pero al llegar a un parque, comienza a llorar muy fuerte, liberando todo el dolor que ellos le hicieron sentir. _

_Al llegar a su casa, escucha la televisión a todo volumen y supuso que sus amigos, Ino y Sasuke vinieron de visita, quería ir a saludarlos pero no quería que la vieran en ese estado, cosa que no logro hacer porque se encontró con las miradas de sus amigos y de su hermano al pasar cerca de la sala de estar, los veía con un semblante de preocupación, entendía que querían hablar con ella sobre por qué llego a su casa en ese estado pero estaba tan triste que no quería hablar con nadie._

_Con su mirada les dijo que no estaba de humor para hablar, así que la dejaron irse a su cuarto para que pudiera estar sola, pero no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando escucharon el sonido de un cristal romperse, todos subieron a su habitación y lo que vieron no fue para nada de su agrado: ellas estaba en medio de la habitación llorando pero tenía sangre en sus manos y también veían varios portarretratos de ella y su novio todos rotos con algunas manchas de sangre en ellas y en el piso, Ino la tomo del brazo y se la llevo al baño para curarle las manos, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto limpiaban el desastre._

_-´´No deberías hacerte daño con esto, pudiste sacar las fotografías de sus marcos, ¿por qué lo hiciste?´´_

_-´´Quería sentir el dolor, pero no se compara con el que me enfrente horas atrás.´´_

_-´´No debes de hacerlo, dañarte no resuelve nada, estamos preocupados por ti, sobre todo tu hermano, a penas te vio se puso serio pero a la vez asustado, temía por su hermana, temía por ti frentona.´´_

_En ese momento ella entra en razón y se da cuenta de lo que hizo._

_-´´Tienes razón cerda, lo siento, pero si pudieras sentir lo que ellos me hicieron, también harías lo mismo.´´_

_-´´Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero lo importante es que tu cuentas con nosotros, que ellos se queden así, no importa, lo que más importa en este momento eres tú.´´_

_-´´Cierto, gracias Ino.´´_

Después de recordar ese suceso, nuevas lágrimas se asomaron en su cara que, junto con la lluvia que empezó a caer, se mezclaron con las gotas, haciendo que su rostro luciera muy pálido y cansado; después de lo sucedido con Suigetsu y Karin, se sumergió en una depresión que incluso la llevo a tener ideas suicidas, incluso había adquirido algunas adicciones a ciertos medicamentos anti-depresivos y algunas drogas, que estaba en proceso de dejarlas; pero con el apoyo de sus amigos y su hermano, pudo salir adelante aunque aun no pueda enfrentarlos a la cara, cuando trato de hacerlo una vez, se le hizo presente una debilidad para hablar, incluso para mantenerse en pie, por eso los evita a cualquier costo.

Cuando la lluvia paro, se levanto de la banca dispuesta a irse a su casa cuando se encuentra con su mejor amigo Sasuke, quien al parecer la estaba buscando, los tres se habían vuelto su familia, la cuidaban, protegían y querían, aunque la trataran como a una niña pequeña, sabían que debían cuidarla, tanto ella como su hermano y sus amigos tampoco confiaban mucho en la gente, apenas la vio, la llamo para que se acercara:

-´´Hola Sakura.´´

-´´Hola Sasuke.´´

-´´ ¿Estás bien? Estas toda mojada, ven te llevare a tu casa, iba para allá a visitarlos, pero Eduardo me llamo y me pidió que te fuera a buscar.´´

-´´ Si, estoy bien, gracias Sasuke, no solo por esto, sino por apoyarme en todo este asunto.´´

-´´Por nada, sabes que todos te apoyaremos, sobre todo con hacerte dejar tus adicciones.´´

-´´Lo sé, no creí que me afectaría tanto.´´

-´´No hay problema, ven, vámonos.´´

-´´De acuerdo.´´

Después de alejarse un poco del parque, una persona había observado y escuchado la plática anterior, y en ese momento empezó a idear un plan con tal de que Sakura no volviera a ser la misma de antes ni tampoco la que es ahora, quería que sufriera, como ella sufrió; no tuvo amigos, familia que la quisiera y le quito el novio a su única amiga, por eso quería que supiera lo que para ella es el verdadero dolor, ese fue su único pensamiento mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se alejaba de ahí.

Este es mi primer, es una historia para mi trabajo de español, pero lo adapte para que fuera un sasusaku. (Odio la materia pero no resisto escribir¬¬) Léanlo y mándenme sus opiniones, críticas, etc. (aparte no le puse un muy buen titulo que digamos, pude poner algo mejor pero lo tenía que entregar así que llame mi cuento así, que tendrá continuación más adelante, pero para que se viera mejor lo traducí a latín xD)

Atte. _**rock princess**_


	2. Problemas y soluciones

**Capitulo 2- Problemas y soluciones**

POV Sakura

_Lo vi una vez más antes de marcharme por aquella puerta, nuestra relación se había terminado, él la había terminado alegando que nuestro amor se había vuelto simple rutina. ¿Cómo puede decir que lo nuestro se volvió rutina? es que acaso el estar juntos era rutina, es que escaparnos del trabajo para salir al cine, comer juntos, no tener demostraciones en público de lo nuestro porque si yo lo besaba él se sonrojaba increíble pero tan cierto como el amor que yo siento, todo eso no era rutina. Y aunque se haya ido no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, ni de mi corazón, en mi piel aun está grabado su nombre y no puedo hacer nada para borrarlo. Ha pasado un mes, un mes sin él, recuerdo cuanto sufrí por él y que aun sigo sufriendo._

_(Narrador)_

_Esto era algo injusto, vio como su vida se despedazaba al frente de ella sin poder hacer nada, aquella decisión, la de Suigetsu, le había hecho tanto daño. Ahora veía lo injusta que era la vida, ella siempre había estado al lado de él, apoyándolo, dándole su amistad, haciendo lo que estaba a su alcance para que él algún día se llegara a fijar en ella, como para que ahora se fuera a ir con Karin, dejándola a ella con el corazón destrozado._

_Primero pensó que era uno de los rumores que se formaban muy comúnmente y no presto atención a aquello, hasta que lo confirmo, lo vio con sus ojos y lo oyó de los labios de él. Toda esta situación la destruía, y pensar que al principio se dejo cegar por un amor tan infantil, tan patético. Pero ahora la patética era ella ¿Cómo pudo hacer tanto por él y olvidarse de sí misma?, pensar todo lo que pudo hacer mientras estaba a sus pies, rogándole. Todo el tiempo perdido "amándolo" a él y odiándose a ella como para que ahora le vaya a hacer esta._

_No, eso no podía ser tan fácil, el no creerá que la va a dejar dolida tan fácilmente, ya era hora de que ella tomara consciencia de lo fuerte que podía ser, de la verdadera chica que era ella. No podían verla llorando, no volverían a ver a esa débil Sakura que siempre estuvo allí. No, ahora que Suigetsu la dejo ya no tenía motivos para reprimir todo el potencial que yacía dentro de ella. Se prometió, esa noche, nunca volver a llorar por un hombre y menos por él. Esa noche en la que Sakura empezó a tener un cambio radical, un cambio que convirtió la tierna y amable chica, a una fría e inexpresiva, un cambio que traería consigo otra serie de cambios, cambios que nadie esperaría que sucedieran._

Ese fue el pensamiento de Sakura antes de quedarse profundamente dormida después de haber ingerido unos cuantos anti-depresivos junto con un vaso de agua, dejar los medicamentos fue con lo primero que se quiso deshacer pero todos sabían que no iba a ser fácil, ella estaba en rehabilitación tanto por el alcohol como los medicamentos y los cigarrillos, pero sabía que ella lograría terminar con esa tortura y comenzar su vida de la manera que ella espera.

__

_POV Sasuke_

Nunca en mi vida había presenciado algo tan bajo y cruel como lo que le hicieron a la pobre Sakura. Cuando la vi regresar a su casa, se veía tan deprimida, su semblante era ausente y apenas si prestaba atención a lo que alguien decía. Naruto, Ino y yo nos dividimos para ayudarla a seguir con su vida pero siempre que nos dábamos la vuelta, la encontrábamos desmayada por ingerir demasiados anti-depresivos, encerrada en un cuarto fumando o bebiendo alcohol o tratando de suicidarse. Debo admitir que esto de su rompimiento y recuperación es un poco abrumador pero con tal de ayudar a mi mejor amiga lo vale todo.

Pero no siempre la he considerado mi amiga, ella es como mi hermana menor, pero desde la secundaria, la comencé a ver como algo más que eso pero no le di mucha importancia al asunto hasta el 3° grado cuando conoció a Suigetsu, cuando nos lo presento me sentí un poco incomodo al verlos tan cerca, creía que era mi instinto sobreprotector de hermano mayor, como ya mencione que me sentía, porque no paraban de comportarse así, aunque la razón era obvia. Pero tiempo después de eso me di cuenta de que me enamore de ella, la persona a quien considere como mi hermana menor y mi mejor amiga, por eso le doy el apoyo necesario en estos momentos, aunque sigo enamorado de ella, no pierdo la pequeña oportunidad de que podamos estar juntos pero ahora no es el momento adecuado para eso, dejare que pase un tiempo para que ella se recupere y todo vuelva a ser como antes, sin sufrimientos ni sentimientos de odio hacia nadie, aunque tengo deseos de ir con Suigetsu y romperle toda la cara y más por lo que le hizo.

_Fin Sasuke POV_

__

_POV Sakura_

Me sentía mareada, no podía ver bien y tenía un dolor de cabeza de campeonato.

-´´Debieron ser los anti-depresivos´´.- pensé

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la cocina para tomarme un café pero al llegar a la sala, me encontré a mi hermano dormido en el sofá, debió trabajar hasta tarde porque se le notaba demasiado cansado, para su suerte hoy era domingo, pero no contaba en que alrededor del sofá hubiera 2 bolsas de papas fritas, 5 latas de soda y 10 paquetes de ramen instantáneo. Me salió un tic en la ceja y luego pensé:

´´¡Naruto, cómo puedes ser tan puerco! Me costó limpiar ayer tu desastre, esta vez tú lo limpiarás. =( ´´-

Después de haber desayunado en silencio, me fui a mi cuarto a tomar la ropa que me pondría para el día y me fui directo al baño a darme una ducha. Después de 15 minutos salí y me comencé a maquillar, solo un poco de delineador, sombra y un ligero brillo labial me bastaban para el día de hoy. Me dirigí hacia la puerta donde Eduardo me esperaba:

-´´ ¿Por qué siempre tardas tanto, Sakura-chan?´´.-

-´´Sabes que no soy muy rápida así que no me apresures tanto, además, para ti es más fácil salir rápido, tu solo te pones una camisa, unos pantalones y tus zapatos´´.- dije con un pequeño puchero.

-´´Es cierto pero no deberías tardar tanto, ¿no crees?´´- me dijo a la vez que me sonreía.

-´´Las mujeres nos tardamos más porque nos ponemos maquillaje y a veces no encontramos la ropa adecuada para el día´´.-

-´´ ¿Seguirás hablando de tu historia sobre la tardanza de las mujeres o nos vamos?´´-

-´´No seas impaciente Naruto, ya vámonos´´.-

(Narrador)

Y con su pequeña discusión finalizada, se dirigían a la plaza más cercana para irse a ver con sus amigos y pasar un día normal.

_"En todo camino hay dolor y obstáculos pero también encontramos una luz y un ángel que nos guía por mas difícil que sea la situación; siempre hay alguien ahí para ayudarnos a superar cualquier cosa."_

Esas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza como si fueran ecos pero le hizo recordar la plática que tuvo con Sasuke cuando se lo encontró en el parque:

_Cuando la lluvia paro, se levanto de la banca dispuesta a irse a su casa cuando se encuentra con su mejor amigo Sasuke, quien al parecer la estaba buscando:_

_-´´Hola Sakura.´´-_

_-´´Hola Sasuke.´´- _

_-´´ ¿Estás bien? Estas toda mojada, ven te llevare a mi casa, iba a tu casa para visitarlos, pero Naruto me llamo y me pidió que te fuera a buscar.´´-_

_-´´ Si, estoy bien, gracias Sasuke, no solo por esto, sino por apoyarme en todo este asunto.´´-_

_-´´Por nada, sabes que todos te apoyaremos, sobre todo con hacerte dejar tus adicciones.´´-_

_-´´Lo sé, no creí que me afectaría tanto.´´-_

_-´´No hay problema, ven, vámonos.´´-_

_-´´De acuerdo.´´-_

_Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke la llevo a la sala, prendió la chimenea y le dio una toalla para secarse y una manta. Después de unos minutos en silencio, el decidió romperlo:_

_-´´ ¿Segura que estás bien?, aun se te nota un poco ausente.-_

_-´´Sí, estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse´´.- dijo con una falsa sonrisa en su cara._

_-´´Oye, se que aun estas algo deprimida por este asunto, pero escúchame bien Sakura, en todo camino hay dolor y obstáculos pero también encontramos una luz y un ángel que nos guía por mas difícil que sea la situación; siempre hay alguien ahí para ayudarnos a superar cualquier cosa, solo que en tu caso tienes tres ángeles que te cuidan, se preocupan por ti y te quieren mucho, nunca la olvides.´´- dijo firmemente como si hubiera dicho una orden que a toda costa se debía cumplir._

_-´´Gracias Sasuke, es obvio que el más cercano para mi eres tú, siempre me apoyas en todo.´´-_

_-´´De nada, pero nunca lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?´´-_

_-´´Claro, pero no le digas a Naruto que dije eso, se pondrá celoso que te lo dije a ti y no a él ´´.- dijo con una sonrisa cálida que mostraba un poco a la anterior Sakura._

_-´´Claro, no le diré nada al dobe´´. (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬)dijo con una sonrisa burlona, la cual Sakura ignoró. _

Y era obvio que no olvidaría esas palabras que su mejor amigo le había dicho y se prometió a sí misma, no volver a sufrir por detalles como esos, pero aun le faltaba un largo camino que recorrer para lograr obtener su felicidad junto a las personas que más quería en este mundo.

__

Hola queridos lectores :), lamento no haber publicado la continuación antes pero tenía problemas en la escuela, pero ya terminó y ya estoy de vacaciones así que no habrá problema en publicar mis historias. Regresando a la historia, ¿les gustó? ¿La odiaron? manden sus reviews diciendo lo que piensen, lo que sea igual lo acepto.

Atte: Rock Princess


End file.
